Mi papá
by Isi-san
Summary: Para un pequeño Shikamaru de cuatro años, lo más genial del mundo era su papá. Y de grande, bueno, aún lo seguía siendo. Shikaku lo había hecho todo bien. Para Umeki-Nara, ¡historia basada en una imagen!


**Disclaimer Applied.** Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola a todos! Bueno, vengo con una pequeña historia que se basa en una imagen que <strong>Umeki-Nara<strong> me pasó. ¡Al final de la historia encontrarán el link! Aclaro que la imagen no es mía pero tampoco sé quién la hizo. Como sea, ¡muchas gracias! a la persona que la dibujó :3 a mí me enterneció mucho. Este fic va dedicado a mi querida Umeki-chan, de mí para ti, gracias por mostrarme la imagen (:_

* * *

><p><strong>Mi papá<br>**

By_ Isi-san._

_...  
><em>

Los pies de una mujer de complexión mediana, cabello castaño y banda ninja en el cuello se abrían paso entre las calles un tanto concurridas de Konoha. Saludaba con una sonrisa a sus conocidos e intentaba no meterse en el camino de los extraños.

Llevaba a su pequeño hijo de casi cuatro años dormido en brazos camino a la casa Yamanaka, en donde el niño pasaría la tarde a lo que ella iba de misión C a una aldea vecina para ahorrar un dinero extra antes de retirarse definitivamente como ninja y dedicarse a su casa y su familia, antes que su hijo iniciara la academia.

Cuando llegó a la florería sonrió y pasó con prisa, topándose alegre a la esposa de uno de los mejores amigos de su esposo, Akiko Yamanaka.

—¡Ya llegaste, Yoshino! —La rubia corrió a su encuentro—. Pasa, pasa, deja a Shikamaru dentro de la casa con Ino, ella está en la sala jugando con Inoichi.

—De nuevo, muchas gracias, Akiko, como la misión de Shikaku se extendió dos días repentinamente no pude rechazar la que el Hokage ya tenía para mí y estaba preocupada por lo que pasaría con Shikamaru.

—No te preocupes, total Shikaku regresa hoy, ¿no? Tú tranquila, si fuese necesario que Shikamaru durmiera aquí no habría problema, solo preocúpate por cumplir bien la misión.

Cuando las dos mujeres llegaron a la sala no pudieron evitar reír levemente ante la imagen que tenían frente a ellas. Inoichi tenía su largo cabello rubio lleno de trenzas que una pequeñísima Ino le hacía con sonrisas y carcajadas de felicidad pura. Como sabiendo que a su padre no le gustaba pero peinándolo de todas formas, después de todo Inoichi no le podía decir que no a su princesita de ojos azules.

—¡Shikamaru-kun! —La niña soltó el cabello de su papá y llamó a su amigo mientras agitaba sus manos con emoción. El niño frunció el ceño fastidiado y abrió los ojos perezosamente viendo como primera luz la sonrisa de su mamá.

—Shikamaru, recuerda que pasarás aquí el día con Ino–chan, ¡pórtate bien! Mañana volveré a la aldea y pasaré a recogerte —bajó a su hijo, se puso de cuclillas frente a él y le besó la frente con amor—, te quiero mucho, mi niño. Hazle caso a Yamanaka–san y su esposa en lo que digan. ¿Entendido?

Shikamaru soltó un bostezo y se restregó un ojo con su pequeña mano derecha, asintiendo con la cabeza. Yoshino lo abrazó y luego se separó de él haciendo una leve inclinación ante la familia Yamanaka que ya estaba unida, pues Akiko se había colocado al lado de su esposo.

—Gracias, de nuevo. Volveré lo más pronto posible.

—No te preocupes, Yoshino, Shikamaru estará seguro con nosotros —le sonrió Inoichi y con eso Akiko acompañó a la castaña a la salida.

Ino corrió en dirección a Shikamaru y lo abrazó, el pequeño niño no le correspondió pero la niña se separó rápidamente. —¡Juguemos muchas cosas hoy! ¡Me compraron muñecas nuevas que podríamos estrenar! —chilló con emoción.

Shikamaru puso cara de fastidio y buscó ayuda en Inoichi como siempre la buscaba con su papá cuando Ino quería que él jugara cosas de niñas, pero el papá de su amiga parecía más bien agradecido con que la pequeña centrara su atención en Shikamaru y no en su cabello. —Quédense aquí, les traeré un poco de jugo —fue lo que dijo antes de salir de la sala quitándose las trenzas mal hechas que le había dejado Ino.

—¿Por qué mejor no vamos al jardín y vemos las nubes pasar? —preguntó aún sabiendo cuál sería la respuesta de su compañera de juegos desde que tenía memoria.

—¡No! ¡Siempre quieres hacer lo mismo, eres un niño muy aburrido! ¡Yo no quiero ver nubes contigo otra vez! ¡Tú te duermes y me dejas sola! —La pequeña rubia pataleó e hizo un berrinche frente a Shikamaru el cual solo intentaba que ella hiciera menos ruido. ¡Era tan escandalosa! Ni siquiera su mamá hablaba tan alto cuando regañaba a su papá por no ayudarla a limpiar.

El niño chasqueó la lengua y deseó que su amigo Choji apareciera para ayudarlo pero él se había enfermado la semana pasada y aún no se había recuperado, por eso su mamá le dijo que lo dejaría con los Yamanaka y no con los Akimichi.

Shikamaru suspiró profundamente y dijo en voz alta que ella ganaba, que no verían las nubes, y con eso la rubia se tranquilizó, con las mejillas rojas y el cabello un poco despeinado se limpió unas lágrimas y le sonrió a su amigo —¡Entonces juguemos con mis…!

—Pero tampoco jugaremos con las muñecas. Tú no quieres ver las nubes y yo no quiero jugar con tus muñecas, busquemos algo que los dos queramos hacer —le dijo antes que ella protestara de nuevo. La niña pareció pensárselo con cuidado.

Inoichi apareció de pronto con una bandeja que tenía jugos y galletas y la colocó sobre una mesita rosada que tenía Ino en el salón. Los dos niños se sentaron y comenzaron a comer, pensando qué hacer. Inoichi se fue y se acostó en el sofá, tomó un periódico y comenzó a ojearlo.

—¿Y si jugamos a las escondidas? —preguntó de pronto la niña balanceando sus dos piecitos en el aire, porque gracias a que la silla era un poco alta éstos no llegaban al suelo.

Shikamaru lo pensó un poco. Jugar escondidas era muy cansado, tenía que correr y pensar en lugares en los cuales esconderse, y eso considerando que estaban en la casa de la niña Yamanaka le hacía estar en desventaja, porque ella seguro conocía todos los escondites de su hogar.

—No —se quedó callado un poco para pensar en alguna opción—, ¿y si tomamos una siesta?

—¡Pero si venías dormido en los brazos de tu mamá! —reclamó Ino con voz aguda— Yo no tengo sueño, no quiero. —Ahora era turno de ella de dar una opción— ¿Y si ayudamos a mi mamá con las flores que hace?

A Shikamaru por alguna razón eso no le parecía nada interesante ni divertido así que solo movió la cabeza dándole a entender a la niña que no quería hacer eso. —¿Entonces qué? —preguntó ella ya molesta e inflando las mejillas.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros y abrió su caja de jugo para beberlo por medio de su sorbete, ya se había terminado las galletas. Ino lo imitó.

Ella pasó su mirada azul por toda la habitación hasta que se detuvo en un punto específico, Shikamaru vio eso y siguió con la mirada lo que sea que Ino estaba viendo. Entonces se encontró con Inoichi Yamanaka dormido con el periódico en su abdomen.

—Papá ayer estuvo de misión toda la noche y cuando eso pasa duerme mucho en el día, seguro no se va a despertar en un buen rato. —comentó la niña con una sonrisa traviesa.

Shikamaru se quedó viendo como el pecho del papá de su amiga se inflaba y desinflaba cada tanto, dándole un aspecto relajante, y deseó poder dormir como él en esos momentos. También se acordó de su papá y que también cuando tenía misiones en la noche dormía mucho de día. Pero también cuando no tenía misiones, su mamá lo regañaba por eso.

La niña se bajó de la silla y corrió a un mueble del que abrió una gaveta y buscó unas cosas con pequeñas sonrisas dispersas por todo el lugar. Shikamaru se levantó de la silla con pereza y la siguió a paso lento, preguntándose qué estaría planeando la rubia.

—¡Aquí están! —susurró con una amplia sonrisa y se volteó a Shikamaru el cual vio como las pequeñas manos blancas de la rubia sostenían muchos marcadores de colores.

—¿Para qué es eso? —preguntó Shikamaru en un susurro también.

—¡Para maquillar a papá! —respondió un poco alto, pero aún intentando que su papá no la escuchara y se despertara.

—¿Pero no que solo las mujeres se maquillan? —preguntó Shikamaru un poco confundido.

—Sí pero no, ¿no te acuerdas de las marcas del papá de Choji? ¡Es normal en los hombres también! ¡O como ese clan en el que todos huelen a perro!

—¿Pero no es eso algo llamado como tatuajes? Eso no se borra, la de las mujeres sí —volvió a hablar Shikamaru.

—¡Ay, no me importa! —chilló la niña y luego se golpeó la boca por haber hablado tan fuerte. Vio a su papá y notó que aún seguía dormido por lo que suspiró aliviada y siguió hablando en susurros —Va a ser divertido, ayúdame.

—Es mejor que jugar con muñecas —admitió Shikamaru siguiendo a la niña con resignación. Esta le dio la mitad de los marcadores y comenzaron a rayar.

Inoichi Yamanaka estaba muy cansado ese día y solo quería un poco de paz. Sabía que Shikamaru no sería ningún problema y hasta le ayudaría a controlar un poco la voz de su hija, porque sabía que a ese pequeño niño le molestaba el volumen fuerte. La idea de cuidarlos a ambos y no solo a Ino no parecía tan mala, Shikamaru era muy callado, como Shikaku de pequeño.

Cuando sintió como los dos niños se subieron a él se preguntó si Ino volvería a intentar peinarlo y decidió que no le importaría, total luego lo cepillaba y podía quedarse acostado descansando al menos los ojos.

Escuchó un par de carcajadas y luego cómo una tapa fue liberada lo cual lo extrañó un poco. Después sintió algo muy frío rozarle la mejilla y esa sensación se extendió en círculos hasta su frente. Hubo más carcajadas.

¿Qué hacía? ¿Los levantaba o no? Sinceramente no se quería mover pero no podía jugárselas con algún marcador permanente que luego le costara quitar. ¡Pero estaba tan cansado!

Se quedó unos minutos más fingiendo dormir y después de muchas carcajadas y varios susurros en los que se decían entre sí "no hagas ruido" se levantó de golpe y agarró a los dos niños por sus cinturas levantándolos rápido y haciendo que gritaran asustados.

Después de hacerlos pasear por la sala se sentó en el mismo sillón y los colocó a ambos en una rodilla cada uno. Los niños pasaron de gritos de miedo a gritos de risa y cuando vieron la cara de Inoichi con los ojos abiertos no pudieron evitar carcajearse. Se veía gracioso.

Él intentó quitarse el color pero no salía. Tenía que cambiar esos marcadores de Ino por unos de agua, qué gran fallo de su parte al comprarlos así. Suspiró y les sonrió —¿Por qué no intentan dibujar en hojas de papel? Apuesto a que tendrían más espacio. Mi boca, mi nariz, mis ojos, mis orejas y mi cabello les deben estorbar —explicó señalando cada parte de su cuerpo.

Shikamaru e Ino se miraron entre sí y asintieron luego con la cabeza.

Inoichi les dio papel y se fue a lavar la cara. Los dos niños se miraron entre sí, a los marcadores y a las hojas en blanco que tenían sobre la mesa en la que antes habían comido. Inoichi se había llevado la bandeja con la basura cuando se fue a lavar.

—Y entonces… —comenzó Ino— ¿qué dibujamos?

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros y miró a la niña frente a él con su gesto aburrido de siempre.

—Hmm… ¿Qué tal lo que creemos que es lo más genial del mundo?

—Bueno.

El tiempo se pasó volando cuando los niños comenzaron a dibujar. Tanto así que ambos terminaron dormidos encima de lo que estaban haciendo, cuando Akiko cerró la florería y llegó a verlos encontró a Inoichi dormido y roncando en el sofá y a los niños dormidos sobre una mesa llena de papeles y marcadores de color. Los tomó y los colocó a ambos en la cama de Ino. Los arropó y les besó la frente, dejándoles dormir más cómodamente. Ino comenzó a hablar en sueños, diciendo algo sobre una pastelería de flores y Shikamaru sonrió al sentir la suavidad de la almohada.

Volvió a la sala y despertó a su marido pidiéndole que fuera a dormir a la alcoba, que los niños ya estaban dormidos y él también merecía descansar. Con un fugaz beso se despidieron y ella comenzó a recoger todo lo que estaba tirado en la sala. Vio los dos dibujos en los que trabajaron los niños y sonrió.

El de Ino era la florería, utilizó muchas formas y colores, e incluso la dibujó a ella atendiendo a los clientes, y a su papá ayudándola. La pequeña se dibujó con una sonrisa junto a las margaritas.

En cambio el de Shikamaru solo tenía una cosa pero muy bien dibujada. Era Shikaku con su abrigo café de siempre, con un kunai en una mano y una shuriken en otra, incluso tenía las cicatrices en la cara, y con letra muy desordenada se leía: "Lo más genial del mundo"

Akiko guardó los dibujos y apagó las luces pero ni siquiera había subido a cambiarse de ropa cuando la puerta sonó, Nara Shikaku había llegado de su misión.

…

Shikamaru estaba muy apenado, casi parecía que intentaba esconderse debajo de la mesa ante las carcajadas de Temari.

—¿No es un dibujo de lo más tierno? —preguntó Yoshino enseñándole el marco que mandó a hacer apenas llegó de su misión para el dibujo de Shikamaru y que había pasado guardado como tesoro todo ese tiempo, diecinueve años.

—Vago, para tener cuatro años dibujabas muy bien —sonrió Temari comparando el dibujo con el hombre que tenía frente a sí, su suegro.

—¡Y no tienes ni idea de la cara que me puso Shikaku cuando me lo enseñó! ¡Fue una sonrisa de esas que pocas veces se ven en la vida, solo me dijo: "Mujer, Shikamaru piensa que soy lo más genial del mundo"! Creo que fue la primera vez que lo vi tan orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Tsk, mujer, tampoco exageres —se quejó Shikaku a su lado, con una mirada de molestia idéntica a la de Shikamaru. Ambas mujeres solo sonrieron.

—Tú piensas eso ahora, pero yo aún tengo esa imagen muy fresca en mi memoria. —Le contradijo con _dulzura_ su esposa.

—Espero que logres que para nuestro hijo seas lo más genial del mundo —Temari le sacó la lengua a Shikamaru mientras se acariciaba su abultado vientre de siete meses.

Shikamaru sonrió de medio lado y tomó la foto del regazo de su madre para verlo con atención. Shikaku se acercó y lo miró con él, y sonrió.

Shikamaru tenía recuerdos muy borrosos de ese día, estaba muy pequeño pero algo recordaba, al menos sí el gran susto que se pegó cuando Inoichi se levantó de pronto, pero Shikaku sí lo recordaba todo con más claridad y emoción, ¿cómo iba a olvidar eso?

…

—¡Shikaku–san! Acabo de acostar a Shikamaru —dijo Akiko fingiendo un poco de molestia—. Bonita hora de llegar.

Shikaku sonrió de medio lado —Yo puedo cargarlo hasta la casa sin despertarlo y sin que se dé cuenta. Y tú no te has ni cambiado de ropa.

Akiko rodó los ojos y dando pequeños saltos llegó hasta el mueble con los dibujos y le tendió el de Shikamaru a Shikaku. Él abrió mucho los ojos cuando lo vio. —E–Esto, ¿lo hizo él?

Akiko asintió con la cabeza, con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

Shikaku se quedó viendo su retrato y sonrió al leer lo que su hijo había puesto al lado. De pronto sintió cómo un nudo se formó en su garganta y tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de ir a abrazarlo.

Durante un buen tiempo pensó que talvez no era el mejor ejemplo de padre. No estaba seguro de muchas cosas con respecto a su hijo y a veces se apoderaba de él un sentimiento de miedo, una culpa de poner su trabajo de ninja por encima de su pequeño, quizá no demostrarle con acciones lo importante que era para él.

Ese día Shikaku tuvo que matar una familia de enemigos de la Hoja, nada inusual en realidad, pero que era conformada por dos hijos varones gemelos y la pareja de padres. Suprimió sus sentimientos en ese momento para llevar a cabo la misión pero apenas cruzó las puertas de la aldea no pensaba en algo más que llegar a su casa y estar junto a su esposa y su hijo después de la semana que estuvo fuera.

Al llegar encontró una nota de Yoshino en que explicaba que salió y que Shikamaru estaría donde los Yamanaka, y no duró mucho en llegar a la florería que ya estaba cerrada. Y aunque estaba ligeramente preocupado por Yoshino —no demasiado porque ella era capaz de defenderse sola y salir adelante con la misión—, sentía que ese dibujo le quitaba una gran carga de encima.

Que talvez estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

Que talvez Shikamaru sí sentía el amor que tenía para él.

Que, solo talvez, estaba siendo un buen padre.

Akiko abrió la puerta de la habitación de Ino y Shikaku tomó a Shikamaru en brazos y lo abrazó despertándolo.

Shikamaru bostezó con pereza pero reconoció pronto a su papá y lo abrazó con fuerza, acomodando la cabeza sobre el hombro de él para volver a retomar el sueño confiado en los brazos de su padre.

Y, bueno, Shikaku pasó alardeando de ese dibujo con sus amigos el resto de la semana.

"_Soy lo más genial del mundo"_

_...  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>h t t p :  / imageshack. us/photo/my-images/21/sp13kw. jpg/_

_Si alguien no la puede ver, me avisa y se la paso, ¿sí?  
><em>

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño momento familiar. Me encantaría saber sus opiniones por un review y si quieren escribir un fic familiar ustedes, ya sea de los Nara, los Yamanaka, los Uchiha, los Akimichi, los Inuzuka... ¡sería realmente genial! No olviden que la familia es lo más importante y los lazos entre sus miembros son especiales en cada una (: [sí, quiero leer algo familiar en fanfiction y yo sé que mucha gente es capaz de al menos intentarlo :), ¡démosle un giro a las historias que solo se tratan de romance! ¡Rétense ustedes mismos!]_

_Salu2!~~_

_Isi-san.  
><em>


End file.
